


Office Work

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung never knows, being a secretary is far harder than he required to be.





	Office Work

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is contain some sexual content, if its bothering you better don't read at all.

Jisung is uncomfortable.

  
He doesn't know if it's just him but his boss is really makes him uncomfortable, he knows it, he saw it from the corner of his eyes, whenever he's stepped into his office, Hyunjin will stare at him like nothing matters except him, and he will keep staring at him like that until Jisung leave the room. What is he doing anyway? Not that Jisung like it or something like that, but he can't help to think that the way Hyunjin -might- checking him out is hot as hell, but he shook it off his head. Hyunjin could be straight and that's only his habit to see people like that.

  
Right?

  
But that statement is proven wrong, because whenever people came into his office, Hyunjin will simply ignore them, he will just talking to them but keep his eyes on a magazine or book or whatever but the person in his office, and that's makes Jisung beyond confused.

 

Hyunjin is weird though, when he send his job application to this company, he didn't have such high hope to be accepted, it said that they need a secretary, and the boss was a male, he thought a female will suit the position better than male, but for his own surprise, he accepted, and he never been this happy since a long time.

But this,

  
Hwang Hyunjin, maybe the most attractive boss he had ever seen in his life, he doesn't look much older than him, and he always has this playful and mischievous smirk on his defined face whenever Jisung brought something to him, almost like teasing, Jisung tried to ignore him, but Hyunjin grew bold and bolder everyday.

  
He's like that bad boy in disguise he always seen in drama, not that he watch any of those, he was forced by his sister to watch along with her. Sometimes Jisung believe, Hyunjin ask him to stay and doing nothing but sit in front of him just to make him stay inside his office.

 

Today is just the another day, Hyunjin call him to bring some documents to his office, it is his job though, but somehow Jisung feel a bit annoyed, can't he just told him to do something once in a row? And these documents are damn heavy, once he arrived in front of the office door, he knocks it

  
"Who?" Hyunjin asked from inside.

  
"It's me, sir."

  
"Oh, Jisungie. Just come in, it's not locked."

  
Jisung open the door, struggled with carrying that amount of weight with just one hand, and he saw Hyunjin sat on his comfy chair with leg crossed, glasses framed his eyes,

  
He looks even hotter now.

  
But Jisung just shook his head again, he's not interested with him, all those nicknames and teasing were just because Hyunjin is a young man who's have wild passions and being a CEO of a big company might be not suitable for him yet.

  
Jisung walk towards Hyunjin's desk as he dumps the documents carefully on it.

  
"These are the document you asked sir," he said as he wiped his sweaty forehead, why is it feel hot here all off a sudden?

  
"Oh, ok. Thank you Jisungie," Hyunjin said as he takes one of the documents and read it,

  
"Why are you flushed? Are you coming here climbing the stairs?" He asked, eyes not moving from what he read.

  
"No, sir."

  
"Then? Is it hot here?" Hyunjin chuckled a little bit, put back the document again.

  
Jisung shook his head, "No, sir."

 

Hyunjin wets his lower lip with his tongue, and Jisung swear he didn't need to see that.

  
"You have working here for almost 3 months already, why are you still being all shy like that?" Hyunjin asked again, he sounds serious though, not like all the teasing he had done to Jisung all this time.

  
"I-- I don't know sir, I have always been like this," Jisung stuttered, didn't know what to say.

  
Silence settled between them, Jisung looking down at his feet, because he knows Hyunjin's staring at him again right now, he swear he can feel his gaze bores a hole on him.

  
But that's just a for a while before Hyunjin standing up from his chair, steps closer to Jisung with such unreadable expression, Jisung can feel his cheeks heated up, he stepped back immediately when he feel the barrier between them is too close, too close that Jisung can sniff Hyunjin's perfume.

  
Hyunjin doesn't stop, he keep pushing Jisung to stepped back until his back touched the wall, Jisung dumbfounded, he hold his hands together, still hung his head low. The taller man is now in front of him, and there are almost no space between them, that Jisung can feel Hyunjin's breath ghosting on his head due to their height gap, he blushed even more when Hyunjin lifts up his chin too look up to him with his one finger,

  
"You're so red, Jisungie."

  
"...."

  
"You're shy to me, that's so cute."

  
Jisung's heart pounded so hard, to the point he's afraid that Hyunjin might hear it

  
"I've always wanted to kiss you, Jisungie..."

  
What?

  
"And taste you,"

  
He said that with such low voice, and whisper it right in Jisung's ear, it send shivers down to his spine.

 

"At the first time I saw you, I already interested with you, don't you feel the same baby?"

  
Jisung is completely frozen now, but despite he feeling cold all over his body, his cheeks will be redder if it's possible, especially when Hyunjin brings his hand to loosen the knot of Jisung's tie, and unbutton his shirt, Jisung stuttered, he tried to resist, but Hyunjin pressed him even more against the wall, pressing their bodies together, Jisung can't do anything against Hyunjin who's far broader than him, of course.

  
"It's okay Jisungie, no one will see us."

  
Hyunjin buries his face on the crook of Jisung's neck, hands snaked their way to his waist, Jisung can feel the plump lips made contact with his sensitive skin, Hyunjin's breath feel hot on his skin, he can't help but let out a little whimper

  
"You smell so good,"

  
Jisung really got panicked, he doesn't know how far Hyunjin will go with this, he can just push him and run out of here but that means he will lost this job, and he can't looking for a new one in a short time when there's financial crisis going in his family, so he tried to bear with it

  
Hyunjin peppers his neck with wet kisses softly, sometimes he bites it and make it hard enough to leave a mark, Jisung bites down his lower lip, he doesn't want to let out another embarrassing sound. But when he's too busy silenced himself, Hyunjin already cupped his cheeks with his large hands and captured his lips in such a impatient and lustful kiss,

  
Hyunjin roughly bites his lower lip, asking for an entrance, Jisung who doesn't have any experience with kissing just do it as he being told, Hyunjin slips in his tongue, tasting every inch of Jisung's mouth, Jisung whines, he felt dizzy with all the intoxicating feeling that dominates him, he feel weak on his knees, only Hyunjin and the wall supporting him to keep standing right now, Hyunjin pull away from their kiss to take a loon at Jisung's face, his cheeks became puffier, lips became all red and swollen, also glistening with saliva, he panting so hard, Hyunjin feel so proud that he's the one that makes Jisung like this.

  
"You're so beautiful like this, baby."

  
But that's not enough for Hyunjin, Jisung's cuteness has always torturing him since the first day, he always hold himself to touch Jisung, and wait for the right chance, this is the time and Hyunjin wouldn't let Jisung go again.

  
"Jisungie, be mine and I can help you with your problem,"

  
Jisung blinks, his cheeks still red because their kissing session earlier, his big eyes got even wider and it makes him so innocent and cute, Hyunjin wants nothing more than eat him up.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Be mine, and you don't have to working anymore, and I'll give you anything you want, how much you need, I'll give it all."

  
Jisung manages to understand, his cheeks are heats up again now that's he knows what Hyunjin offers to him, for him is just the same with sugar daddy like relationship and he doesn't like it at all.

  
"... No."

  
"But this isn't an option, baby." Hyunjin licks his earlobe seductively, one of his hands still on his waist, keeping their small space.

  
"This is a command, and you can't just back away now."

  
Jisung gulps heavily, Hyunjin wear that mischievous smirk again, and he knows that Hyunjin got something in his mind.

 

"I need you to suck me off, baby."

  
"Wha----?"

  
Jisung feel embarrassed and humiliated, never in his life he ever thought he will give a blowjob to anybody, he's really in a crisis, that's just make him the same, to kneel for money.

  
Jisung gulps nervously, he kneels in front of the taller man, he never did this and probably will disappoints Hyunjin

  
"Now do your job," contrary to his looks, the hand that pushed the top of his head is rough and demanding

  
He looked down in shame, his shaking hands unfastens Hyunjin's pants, Hyunjin looking down at the kneeling boy in front of him with a smirk on his face, feel excited to see Jisung act so obedient like this, money really have power to make people do whatever he wants.

  
Jisung can't even lifit his head, it feel shameful and humiliating, he slowly wraps his hand around Hyunjin's length and start to stroking it,

  
"Do it with your mouth baby, what can mouth do?" The voice above him said.

  
He flushed again, he really doesn't know how to do it, but Hyunjin doesn't care and his impatient hands fists the back of his head and urges forward,

  
Jisung look up to him shortly with his big moist eyes, and Hyunjin feel hard to see that look on Jisung's face, Jisung's small hand that wrap his length already feel so good, Jisung opens his mouth slowly to takes the tip in, Hyunjin exhales his breath and tighten the fist on Jisung's hair.

 

He strained his breath as Jisung tried to moves forward and swallowed his whole length, it makes his chubby cheeks stuffed and the sudden warm and wetness envelopes him making the blood rushes to his south, Jisung gagged, he's not sure he can take it in fully, his small mouth can't fit Hyunjin's big length

"Keep it going baby, you looks so beautiful with your cheeks stuffed like that,"

  
Jisung is visibly struggled to get it even in his mouth, but then he bobs his head, sucking it in and out, Hyunjin's brushes Jisung's long bangs to reveal his face, he savours the erotic look in front of him, Jisung's eyes start to shed tears because Hyunjin's ram his length all down to his throat it makes his breath ragged, but that's what Hyunjin wants, Jisung looks even prettier when he fucks his mouth like this

  
He already did this to some boys before, but none of them can compared to Jisung, it's something he never felt before, it's really builds his desire up and the feeling to make Jisung being his alone when that pretty eyes shedding tears, and the little noises he made when he sucks him off like a pretty slut he is,

  
Jisung tried to pull away as he pushed Hyunjin's thighs, but Hyunjin doesn't allow it as he keep pounding to him even more and keep his fist on Jisung's hair, the inside of the mouth of Jisung already became so wet, his tongue and Hyunjin's length is slick with saliva, and because his small mouth can't contain it all, some of his saliva drools down on the corner of his lips down to his chin as he continues sucking on Hyunjin repetadly.

  
Hyunjin finally feel the desire that has pooled in his stomach needs a release, he pulls out from Jisung's face right on time, to come on the pretty face, spurts out his sticky white strings all over Jisung's cheeks, lips and lashes, he blinks a few times, tried to not get it in his eyes.

  
Hyunjin fixes his pants, as he look at Jisung who wipes his dirtied face with his blazer, he looks tired and probably get hurted because Hyunjin's rough treatment earlier

  
He bends down, and uses his fingers to tilt Jisung’s chin up. The lips are red, swollen and shiny with saliva, and the face looks thoroughly fucked, even the eyeliner Jisung wore under his eyes, streaming down his cheeks, what a sight.

"Pretty," Hyunjin smiles as held out his hand to support Jisung standing up, he peck both of his cheeks. Pats the boy's head as a praise

  
"You're doing good, Jisungie. But this is not the end."

  
Hyunjin give a last peck on his lips, before sat on his chair again, wearing his glasses back like nothing happened.

  
Jisung gripped his shirt tightly, he knows it's not the end, he knows he has to do it again, even more.

  
No one said office work will be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, comment what you think :)


End file.
